ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson
Lillibette Maryvonne Jackson, generally just called Jackson, is an agent in the Department of Floaters. She is written by Galenfea. Agent Profile Backstory Jackson lived a fairly normal life, though her father's work dictated that her parents had to move house frequently until she was about fourteen, when they finally settled down. She attended the same school as the daughter of a family friend, and the two founded an all-girls fantasy club in which they took the names of their favourite fantasy characters, role-played, read books and generally had a good time. Jackson took the title "Sister Felagund," and was always rather more into the RP side than the others, becoming very adept at pretending to be Finrod Felagund (as she imagined him). As she grew older, she got into the habit of pretending to be him in all stressful situations. Her friends nicknamed this habit her "Felagund Complex," not realising that Jackson's work and imagination had created a complete alternate personality. Jackson became Felagund during a confrontation with an old enemy from school, and a minor demon mistook the mental pattern for that of an old enemy. It then possessed the young man with whom Jackson was arguing. Felagund, recognising a threat, then took over completely and was not removed until being accidentally exorcised into his own body a full week later, during an attempt to use a new weapon against the demon. Becka Johnson, the head of MI5's Department of Impossibilities and therefore the person responsible for the accident, took responsibility for the new-born Felagund. She thought it would be best if Jackson's parents took him in, and she eventually persuaded them to do so, pointing out that in everything but the circumstances of his creation he was their son. Their mother renamed him Felaben because she couldn't deal with having someone in the house with the same name as a Silmarillion character. If anyone asks, Jackson and Felaben claim to be twins, separated at birth and only recently reunited. Their very strong physical resemblance is attributed to "just one of those things." They decided to join the PPC a couple of years after Felaben's creation when Becka, who had kept in contact with them, found out about it and passed on the message. Having found a way from their world to HQ via plothole, they essentially walked in and volunteered. Appearance Long fair hair, normally worn either loose or in a braid, and blue eyes. She's fairly tall — about five feet ten inches — and slim, but a little masculine in appearance with a relatively square jaw and a boyish figure. When not in uniform she normally wears jeans and T-shirts with various slogans on them, and she always wears heavy boots or trainers. Personality Jackson tries to keep a fairly distant viewpoint when dealing with fanfiction, and blow off offence with jokes. However, if something really does make her angry (or terribly frustrated) she has been known to explode. She is genuinely loyal to and fond of Felaben, despite the fact that he often annoys her. She heartily dislikes both of her given names and has been known to threaten violence against anyone who calls her by them more than once. Mission Reports Home: Galenfea's LiveJournal Partnered with Felaben * "A Dying Light" (Lord of the Rings) * "The Love of War" (Lord of the Rings) * "The Woods of Fear and Pain" (Lord of the Rings) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters